Grenade Launchers/Thrown
Underslung Tube A grenade launcher attached to the bottom of another weapon. It can be used without needing to switch to another weapon, giving flexibility to the weapon it is attached to. The underslung tube is manufactured by many companies. * The 7th level of training with the underslung tube allows the user to detonate their grenade anywhere along its path of travel. * Costs 200¤. GMG-2800 Good luck trying to throw one of these back. Firing several high velocity grenades per round, the GMG-2800 is a ferocious weapon. It is designed and manufactured by DSG. * The 4th level of training with the GMG-2800 allows the user to detonate their grenade anywhere along its path of travel. * Costs 1,200¤. Kinetic Sling A spring loaded wrist mounted grenade launcher. It's not very powerful, but it will work in a pinch. The Kinetic Sling is made by Retta. * The 8th level of training with the Kinetic Sling allows the user to bounce the grenade around corners or * Costs 200¤. Marh Launcher The Marh Launcher is an advanced compound crossbow. Its explosive bolts stick in the target dealing damage and ripping through armor. The Marh Launcher is built by Spaznaf. * The Marh Launcher penetrates some some armor. * Costs 200¤. Grenades Throwing a hand grenade or firing it with a launcher is a little different from using other projectile weapons. Other weapons may miss without any major repercussions, but grenade still blows up even if its in the wrong place. When a player misses a grenade throw, roll 1D8 to determine which direction it goes. Then roll 1D4+1 to determine how far the grenade goes. If a player misses a launched grenade, roll 1D4 to determine which direction the grenade goes, then roll 2D6 to determine how far it goes. If there is a solid wall in the way of the grenade's new flight path, it will hit the wall. If there is an enemy in the way, the grenade will fly past the enemy. Fragmentation Grenade A small explosive that propels small chunks of metal in every direction after a given time. Flying chunks of steel are very dangerous. Remember, count to three, not two or four. * The Frag Grenade deals damage in a 5x5 square area. The middle nine squares are dealt double damage. * Frag grenades deal either concussive or physical damage, which ever is better for the thrower. * The 6th level of training with the Frag Grenade allows the thrower to "cook" the grenade; timing their throw so that it will explode on impact. Cooked grenades can't be thrown back. * Costs 5¤ per grenade. Flashbang A small charge creates a pressure wave disrupting fluids in the ear. It also creates a violent flash, blinding the target while making their ears ring. Enemies who do not have ears or proper eyes are immune. * The Flashbang affects a 3x3 area. * The target must pass a DC15 pain save or be stunned. * Costs 4¤ per grenade. MK4 Concussion Grenade A powerful explosive charge without any shrapnel. The concussion grenade creates a wave of pressurized air which can knock targets unconsciousness or at least disorient them. Effects of the grenade may persist long afterward. * The Concussion Grenade affects a 3x3 area. * The target will have a -3 to all subsequent attack rolls. * The target must pass a DC14 constitution save or be stunned. * Costs 4¤ per grenade. Molotov Cocktail An expensive but rather unreliable incendiary weapon. The Cocktail is a homemade concoction of alcohol in a bottle with a flaming rag stuffed in the top. * The Molotov affects a 5x5 area. * All targets inside the affected area are set on fire. Targets which are on fire continue to take damage. Dropping prone and rolling for 1/2 turn will put out the fire. NPCs must make a DC15 pain save or panic and rush around at random. * Critical failure on a 1 or a 2. * The 3rd level of training with the Molotov makes the weapon shatter on impact, making it impossible to throw back. * Costs 2¤ per grenade. Smoke Bomb This weapon is slid across the floor at targets. As soon as it is placed thick cloud of billowing smoke will bust fourth made from evaporated petroleum. * The Smoke Bomb affects a 5x5 area. * The Smoke Bomb always hits its target. * Without special sensors, it is impossible to see through the smoke. To attack through smoke, you must roll 2D20 and take the lower roll. * Costs 2¤ per grenade. EMP Grenade Disables electronics with a very small Electromagnetic Pulse. These pulses overloading or even fry electrical targets. Most weapons, attachments, and robots are affected. Some targets may be shielded against EMP attacks. The EMP Grenade is manufactured by Algur-Erass. * The EMP Grenade affects a 3x3 area. * All electronic devices are "stunned" for 1D3 turns. * Critically hits on a 20, 19, or 18. * The 3rd level of training with the EMP Grenade disables robots permanently on a critical hit. * Costs 11¤ per grenade. Improvised Thrown Weapon (Small) Any thrown weapon from a stone to a kitchen chair. * You may not fire this weapon from a grenade launcher. Improvised Thrown Weapon (Large) Heavy and bulky projectile such as a bed or an air conditioner. * Targets that are hit by a Large Improvised Thrown Weapon may be stunned for a turn. * You may not fire this weapon from a grenade launcher. Category:Equipment